Author Fighters 3: Rise of the Urban Brotherhood
by JC 619
Summary: After a Fight with Jace, JC 619 is forced to create a Team to Confront Jace, and Drake Darkstar's Newest Plot. Enter The Urban Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! I have a New Author Fighters Story (Featuring the Debut of my New Team). Enjoy!! I only own Myself.**

* * *

**

**(Somewhere in FanFic City)**

A Black Car was seen speeding through the Streets of FanFic City. Eventually, The Car then slows up, and then stops at a Small Office Building. Then, A Man clad in a Red, and Black Suit exits from the Car. This man is JC 619.

"Hmm... Seems like the right Place." said JC 619 as his ID Card morphed into an AF Membership Card.

The Card then opens a Secret Portal, and JC 619 enters through it. JC 619 is then checking through the Corridors of the Author Fighters HQ looking for something.

"Where is that guy, I'm sure that Today was the Day." wondered JC 619 as he then sees someone in the shadows.

"Is that you man?" said JC 619 as he tries to focus his Glasses to see the Person.

"Yeah, It's me man." said the Person.

"You brought the Package?" asked JC 619.

"See for yourself." said the Person as a Package is thrown towards JC 619. JC 619 picks up the Package, and then opens it to reveal it is a Video Game.

"_Smackdown vs. Raw 2010_, Neat, Wanna play?" questioned JC 619.

"Sure, I got alotta time to kill." said the Person, as he walks into the Light revealing that he is Jean Kazuhiza.

_(Ten Minutes Later)_

"Boom!, It's all over!" said JC 619 as he holds his Right Fist up in Victory.

"Wow, Can't believe you beat me when I was playing Christian." said a suprised Jean.

"I've been Playing as Rey Mysterio since _Here Comes The Pain_." replied JC 619.

"Wanna go Best of Three?" asked Jean. JC 619 was about to answer when his Cell Phone Rang.

"Hello?" answered JC 619.

"JC 619, This is Officer Fanzone." Greeted Officer Fanzone in somewhat of an odd Tone.

"Hello Sir, You do know that Today is my day off though." said JC 619.

"Nevermind, I need you to report to a Vacant Lot between Blum Street, and Kenny Avenue, The Scorpion has been seen there."  
said Officer Fanzone.

"Scorpion?, Allright then Sir." said JC 619 as he hung up his Cell.

"Sorry Jean, Seems I have a job to do." said JC 619 as he gets up, and Leaves.

"I'll take you on." said DW64 as he grabs the Controller JC 619 was using.

**(Near the Outskirts of FanFic City)**

JC 619 was driving towards the Vacant Lot when he began to think about the Call he got from Fanzone.

"Something tells me that the Call I got from Fanzone wasn't the Real Deal." pondered JC 619.

"I mean, Fanzone would have had me report to the Station. Plus, Last I checked: The Scorpion was Mac Gargan, and he's the Current Host to the Venom Symbiote, So unless Venom found a New Lover, and Gargan went back to the Suit or This is pretty much a Trap." Finished JC 619 as he opens a Glove Compartment.

"Well if it's the Ladder, I'm gonna need this." said JC 619 as his Artificial Symbiote Suit fuses onto him.

JC 619 finally makes it to the Vacant Lot where The Scorpion was reeking havoc. JC 619 then jumps out of his Car, and uses his Webbing to sneak up, and attack Scorpion from behind.

"Okay, I gotta know something here, Are you Mac Gargan, or just some lame Copy-Cat Villian?" joked JC 619 until he is decked by The Scorpion's Tail.

"You don't even know who I am do you?" asked The Scorpion as his Helmet began to break apart.

"So You're not Mac Gargan?" asked JC 619 trying to regain his composure.

The Scorpion then rips his Helmet, and Suit apart revealing himself to be a somewhat Buff Darkside.

"How about now?" asked the Darkside as he chucks the Scorpion Tail at JC 619.

"No, I would be pretty sure that I would've known a Dark Blue, Muscular Fella that Spoke in a British Accent." responded JC 619 as he then tries to suprise the Darkside with a Singapore Cane.

"You are more dense than you think, Remember The Iron Sheild Incident?" said The Darkside as he breaks the Singapore Cane, and then hits him the Gut.

"You-You're The Du..pli..cate? stammered JC 619 as His Mask pulls back to allow him to gasp for air.

"Ohh, I don't go by that Moniker anymore. It's Jace Now!" said Jace as he rips The Mask off of JC 619, and throws him into the Wall of the Vacant Lot.

Jace then tries to hit a Punch onto JC 619 that could crush his Skull in, but JC 619 rolls out of the way. JC 619 then shoots a Web at Jace's Face, Blinding him as he then shoots a Web towards his Car to retrieve his Samurai Sword. He is able to obtain it, and uses it to slice at Jace's Arm, Cutting his Shoulder aslight bit. Jace screams out a Roar of Pain, but he grabs the Samurai Sword from JC 619, and throws it aside. JC 619 though uses his Brass Knuckles that were hidden under his Suit, and hits Jace Multiple Times, Leaving the Darkside with a Black Eye. Jace then grabs JC 619, and Slams him against the Wall again, and delievers a Powerful Punch to JC 619's Stomach. JC 619 hacks up some Saliva, and abit of Blood as he falls to the Ground.

"Do.. Don't I get so-some sorta Phone Call?" asked JC 619 as he is Doubled Over in Pain.

"This isn't Prison, But I can grant you One Last Request." replied Jace.

"Oh, Oh... How about you say.... "Wouldn't that be smashing Mary-Ann?"?" uttered JC 619.

Jace, Heavily annoyed by this, Knocks JC 619 Out. Everything in JC 619's Perspective goes Black.

* * *

And that's Where I'm gonna end it for Now. This is gonna be a Multi-Chapter Fic too. Anyway, _**REVIEWS**_ are Up.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya Folks. Thanks to this Weather (It's Currently Snowing like Crazy here), I've finished the Newest Chapter of my Fic, Check it out! I only own myself.

* * *

**(Some sort of Hospital)**

JC 619 began to regain Conciousness, and then saw an African American Doctor, a Nurse, and Officer Fanzone in the Same Room.

"He's regained Conciousness Doctor." said the Nurse.

"Told ya Doc! JC's a Fighter!" said Officer Fanzone.

"Uhhh.... What happened?" asked a disoriented JC 619 as he laid in a Hospital Bed.

"Well, You're in a Hospital. Ahe he he he." said Doctor Hibbert.

"Supposedly, You were attacked by some Thugs who were trying to Rob an Old Man, but You fought them off."  
said Officer Fanzone.

"But I...." said JC 619 until he remembered about Fanzone not knowing.

"Yeah JC?" asked Fanzone.

"Uhh, Nothing important." replied JC 619.

"Well the Doc says that You'll be out of Action for a week, So consider the Next 2 Weeks a Vacation then." said Fanzone.

"Thanks then Officer Fanzone." said JC 619.

"No problem, See ya later then." said Fanzone as he then left the Room.

After afew Moments, Fanzone was driving out of the Area.

"He has Left the Building sir." said the Nurse.

"Good." said Dr. Hibbert as he then grabbed his Face, and pulled it off to reveal that it is really DarkMagicianmon.

"ID Mask, These things pay for themselves." said DarkMagicianmon.

The Nurse then does the same, revealing herself to be MistressofDawn.

"Hmm, Didn't know you guys had Alien Tech too." said JC 619.

"Yeah, We recently obtained some from a Supplier in Bellwood." replied MisstressofDawn.

"Okay, What's been going on?" asked JC 619.

"Well: After you left. Jean told us about the Call, and we traced the Phone Call. As it turns out, It was a Fake made by Drake Darkstar; Apparently, He had help from a Decepticon called Soundwave." Narrated DarkMagicianmon.

"Hold on, Drake is working with the Decepticons now?!" asked JC 619.

"Not quite, Seems that the Decpticons owed Drake a Favor." replied DarkMagicianmon.

"After what had happened there, We arrived just after what had happened before." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Wait, What happened?" asked JC 619.

"Let us just show you the Tape we found on a Street Corner Camera we intercepted." said MistressofDawn as she play the Tape in a TV.

The Screen shows an Unconcious JC 619, and Jace standing over him. Jace then sees JC 619's Samurai Sword, and then picks it up.

"Hmm.... Yes, This will do just nicely." said Jace with a Venom-esqe Smile on his Face. Jace then turns his attention back towards JC 619.

"One Swift Swing should do the Job." said Jace as he then is about to Decapitate JC 619 until.

"Whoah, Listen I'm not a major Fan of Copyright Infringement, but I'm not gonna chop someone's Head off." said a Voice as a Ball of Webbing hits the Sword, Knocking it from Jace's Hands.

"Great, Another Pest." said Jace as he turns to see Spider-Man.

"Actually, It's Spider-Man, Spider is an Arachnid, An Eight Legged Invertibrate." quoted Spider-Man as he confronted Jace.

Spider-Man does abit of a better job evading Jace's Fists, and hitting a Series of Web Balls onto Jace.

"You think you're the First Big Guy I've faced? Ask Juggernaut, Rhino, Venom..." said Spider-Man until he is decked by Jace.

"Nuts to this, I don't have time for this Crud." said Jace as he then Teleported out of the Lot. The Tape ends.

"Remind me to thank Spidey when I meet him again." said JC 619.

"Well You're on Bedrest for about Week, So kick back, and Relax." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Sorry Dark, That's not an Option for me if Jace is involved with Drake's Plan." said JC 619 as he gets up out of the Bed causing afew Heart Monitors to go abit Haywire.

"Hold on there, You wanna get a Heart Attack?" yelled MistressofDawn.

"You already have a Cracked Rib, and afew Bumps, and Bruises." said DarkMagicianmon.

"We used your Artificial Symbiote Suit to help Heal you." said MistressofDawn.

JC 619 pulls off the Covers to see that his Artificial Symbiote Suit is now a Long Sleeved Shirt.

"No matter, I'm still kicking so that means I'm gonna go after Jace." said JC 619.

"Allright, If you wanna battle Jace you can, But you can't go at it alone." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Allright then, I'll team with Jean, and Shino like we did back when we took on The New Enforcers." said JC 619.

"Sorry, Jean is in South America with the LatAm Brigade as Shino is in Konoha on a Mission." said MistressofDawn.

"Really?" asked JC 619.

"Yes, But You are allowed to create a Team of Your own." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Okay then, Where do I start?" asked JC 619.

"Well first you gotta Rest for abit, Then we'll set you up." responded DarkMagicianmon.

**(Darkside HQ)**

Jace is seen walking into the Throne Room of Drake Darkstar.

"My Lord, Jace has returned." said Alphonse Zeimmer a Pale Skinned, Blue Eyed Darkside of Jean Kazuhiza.

"Very well then, Send him in." Commanded Drake.

Jace then enters the Room.

"Sooo.... Is the Game afoot?" asked Drake.

"Err... What?" asked Jace.

"Is the Game Afoot?" asked Drake again.

"Just because I have a British Accent, Doesn't mean I know all British Phrases." responded Jace.

"Did you destroy JC 619?" asked Drake in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, and No." answered Jace.

"Define Yes, and No." responded Drake.

"Well, I defeated JC 619, But I was unable to finish him off thanks to that Spider-Man." said Jace.

"Well you can try again later then." said Drake.

"But...." said Jace before being interrupted by Drake.

"No Buts, I had to use my Favor to The Decepticons to help you out, Now you gotta do something for me." responded Drake.

"Okay then, What?" asked Jace.

"I need you to obtain me a Necklace." responded Drake.

"Okay, Then how about I also get you a Nice Blouse, A Cute Skirt, and some Stiletto heels while I'm gone?" joked Jace.

"Save your References to Classic Play & Films Roles for later." said Drake.

"What's so special about a Necklace anyway?" asked Jace.

"Ohh, This is a very Special Necklace I'll tell you a little Story about it." said Drake as he began to narrate.

"Long ago in Ancient Egypt, Before The Scorpion King, Before Imhotep, Before The Dragon Emporer..." stated Drake before being interrupted by Jace.

"Hold on, The Dragon Emporer was from China, He wasn't from Egypt." stated Jace.

"Don't Interrupt me while I'm telling a Story." said Drake with an annoyed look.

"Anyway, There was a Powerful Pharaoh know as Pa-Tou-Wei, Though many knew as the Spirit Collector. The Necklace that was in his Posession was his Key Weapon." continued Drake.

"The Necklace had the Ability to obtain the Spirits of the most Powerful Warriors from their Bodies. With it, He was able Conquer most of Egypt." finished Drake.

"Neat little Accessory." replied Jace.

"Eventually The Legend, and Necklace of Pa-Tou-Wei faded into History until recently when it was Discovered, and is Currently on Display in the FanFic City Musuem. I want you to obtain it for me." said Drake.

"Then can I have another shot at JC 619?" asked Jace.

"Yeah, Sure Whatever." answered Drake.

Jace then walks away.

**(Author Fighters HQ)**

JC 619 is being guided into a Room by MistressofDawn, and DarkMagicianmon.

"So, You're ready to this correct?" asked MistressofDawn.

"Woo Woo Woo, You Know It." replied a confident JC 619.

"Did you give some sort a Sedative?" asked MistressofDawn to DarkMagicianmon.

"No, He's quoting Zack Ryder, Some Wrestler Dude." replied DarkMagicianmon.

MistressofDawn, and DarkMagicianmon then JC 619 into a Room with a Super Computer in it.

"Allright, Take a Seat near the Computer." instructed DarkMagcianmon.

JC 619 sat on a Chair, and looked at the Computer.

"I can order some Pizza on this thing right? I'm kinda Hungry." said JC 619.

"Not right now. Anyway, This Computer has the Data Files of all the Un-Affiliated Members of the AF Database, All you to do is select them." said MistressofDawn.

"That's it?" asked JC 619.

"Somewhat, You can have an Unlimited Number of Members, Each Member has a Stats Card next to them to help in your Picks, and if you need some inspiration, There is a Team Reference Page that shows the other AF Teams out there." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Hmm... This Team Underworld has enough Members to make up the ECW Roster." said JC 619 as he was looking at the Team Page.

"Allright, Time to choose your Team then." said DarkMagicianmon.

JC 619 then to look at the Monitor, and begins to make his Choices. After afew Moments, He was finished.

"Hmmm, Very unique Choices JC." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Yeah about that, There is a Favor I wanna ask about my Roster." said JC 619 as he then whispered something to DarkMagicianmon.

"Ok, I think I can pull some strings with that then." responded DarkMagicianmon.

"Allright then, When is my Team going to make their Appearance?" asked JC 619.

"The're being contacted via Cell, and will be Teleported in mere moments." answered MistressofDawn as Four Beams of Light then appear.

"And here they are now!" said DarkMagicianmon as the Lights began to Materialize the Characters JC 619 chose.

* * *

Again I leave you all with another Cliff-Hanger Chapter. Anyway, If any of you didn't get the Joke Jace said to Drake, Jace's Voice Actor is _Tim Curry._ So you might get it if you look up his Career. **Reviews are Open.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Chimney is seen as a Man in a Big Red Suit then comes out of the Chimney. The Man turns around, and it's..... JC 619? _Ho ho ho, You were expecting Santa Claus? Well, Here is my Newest Chapter of my AF Fic so Enjoy! I only own Myself.

* * *

The Four Lights then began to Materialize the Characters. The Character that Materialized from the First Light was Spider-Man.

"You know, That get's kinda normal being Teleported after the 60th Time!" replied Spider-Man.

"Sorry about that, But you've been recruited to an Author Fighter Team." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Hold on, Wasn't I recruited to be on Team Sheild?" asked Spider-Man.

"You are, but I made an exeception in this case." answered DarkMagicianmon.

"Listen, You saved my Skin back there against Jace! Where I'm from, I kinda owe ya one." said JC 619.

"Okay then. Besides, I wanna get some payback from that Jace guy since he Decked me." replied Spider-Man.

The Second Light then Materialized a White Haired Teen with Neon Green Eyes wearing a Black Jumpsuit.

"Danny Phantom?" asked MistressofDawn.

"Now you guys have an odd way of Contacting people, You know that right?" asked Danny with Spidey snickering abit.

"Amen to that Bro." Replied JC 619.

"You have been recruited to an Author Fighter Team." said DarkMagicianmon.

"So, You must be the Team Leader then." said Danny as he stood in front of JC 619.

"Yes, Yes I am." replied JC 619.

"Well listen, I'm the Leader of Team Phantom so I know afew things about Leadership." said Danny.

"I respect that Danny, but remember: I'm Leading this Team." said JC 619.

"For now, But don't think that I'm gonna follow every Move you make." said Danny.

The Third Light then Materialized a Teenage Girl with Red Hair, Green Eyes, and wore a Purple Outfit.

"Starfire, You have been recruited to an Author Fighter Team." said MistressofDawn.

"I see that my Abilities are being Acknowledged with me being Affiliated to a Group." said Starfire as she smiled.

"Ain't she from another Planet?" asked Spider-Man to DarkMagicianmon.

"She's been studying Earth Knowledge, and Culture for about a Year." replied DarkMagicianmon as Starfire does a Fistbump to JC 619.

The Fourth, and Final Light then Materialized a Bluish Dog-Like Creature.

"Stitch, You have been recruited to an Author Fighter Team." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Eh, Kara Bibo." said Stitch as he shook DarkMagicianmon's Hand.

"What did he say?" asked MistressofDawn.

"He said that he's abit stunned by here, but He's cool with being on a Team, and I believe he said something about Coconut Cake."  
replied Starfire.

"And you did that withou kissing it?" asked Danny.

"Stitch's Speech is nearly the Same Language as Tamaranian." replied Starfire.

"Allright now, You guys are gonna need a Team Name." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Okay, How about 5 Fingers of Force?" said Spider-man.

"Nah." replied the others.

"How about The Megacy?" pondered Danny.

"Lame." said JC 619.

"I got one, The Urban Brotherhood?" said JC 619.

"You do know Starfire's Female right?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'm cool with it." replied Starfire.

"Same here." said Danny.

"Ok." said Stitch.

"Allright then, The Urban Brotherhood is Ready to go." said JC 619.

"What's our First Mission Fearless Leader?" said Danny.

"Well, I guess we should go after Jace since odds are he's gonna be doing something for Drake." said JC 619.

"I placed a Spider- Tracer onto Jace as he Teleported away." said Spider-Man.

"Some serendipity right there." said Danny.

"Let's Roll, I'll debrief you guys on who Jace while we're getting there." said JC 619.

**(Outside Author Fighters HQ)**

The Urban Brotherhood stood near JC 619's Black Car.

"How are gonna fit in this thing?" pondered Starfire.

"Don't you got some Jet, or A Battle Van?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, It's parked in my Secret Hydrobase above my 90 Story Tower." joked JC 619.

"Whatever, Let's just get in." said Danny.

Danny, and Spider-Man got in the Back as Starfire sat in the Front with Stitch on her Lap, and JC 619 drove.

"Why is Starfire sitting upfront, It's because of her being a Girl right?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'm an equal Opportunist, But she got the Seat because she called it." replied JC 619.

"You know Stitch, You kinda look like a wittle Lappie Doggie." said Danny as he petted Stitch until Stitch snapped at him.

"Whoah, Can't you take a Joke?" said Danny.

"Allright you guys, Let's Roll!" said JC 619 as he Started up the Car, and it roared onto the Street.

"Please, Who is this Jace fellow you have been speaking about?" quizzed Starfire.

"Jace is somewhat my Darkside." stated JC 619 as he began to tell his Story.

"Orignally, He was a Duplicate version of me made by Toyman to Rob The AF's Weapons Vault, Thankfully I was able to stop him, But he Escaped, Drake must have given him some sort of Power-Up to him a Darkside though." finished JC 619.

"Well at least we know what we're up against." said Danny.

**(FanFic City Museum)**

The Necklace of Pa-Tou-Wei stood in the Middle of a Room as Jace then breaks into the Room.

"Some Security they have here, Three Pudgy Guards & a Lousy Security System." said Jace as he walked to the Center of the Room. Jace is about to obtain the Necklace when....

"Allright Jace, Time for you to drop it like it's Hot!" said JC 619 as his Team was behind him.

"Okay, Leave the Puns to Spidey, or I JC 619." replied Danny, not liking the Joke.

"Sooo... Back for Round 2 eh, and You even brought some Friends with you as well." joked Jace.

"Joke all you want, We have the Numbers Advantage." said JC 619 as his Artificial Symbiote Suit began to form itself onto him.

"Ohh yeah, I "Borrowed" this from Darkside HQ just in case." said Jace as he showed them an Orb, and then threw it onto the Ground. After that,  
a Bunch of Putty-Like Darksides Drones appeared.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have made that Statistic." said JC 619 upon seeing the Drones.

"Ya Think!?" said Starfire, Spider-Man, Stitch, and Danny.

* * *

Yet again I leave you all with another Cliff-Hanger Chapter (I'm becoming abit of a Grinch ain't I). Anyway, The Next Chapter will be up by the New Year. _Reviews are Up_, and **_Merry Christmas!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Folks. I have the Newest AF Chapter Up. It kinda took me awhile because I wanted the Fight Scene to feel believable. Anyway, Check it out. I only own myself.

* * *

The Unrban Brotherhood looked on as a Small Army of Darkside Drones nearly filled the Room along with Jace smiling sinisterly.

"Allright Guys, This isn't gonna be an easy Fight." addressed JC 619 to the Team.

"I've faced The Ghost King Forces, and they were Harder than these Guys." replied Danny.

"These Guys remind me of the Robot Commandoes Slade used." said Starfire.

"Allright then, Urban Brotherhood.... Attack!!" roared JC 619 as him, and The Urban Brotherhood charged into the Room, and began to fight the Drones.

JC 619 jumps into the Air, and then uses his Webbing to create a Giant Dome upon himself as then lands onto the Ground. The Dome then Erupts, Taking out afew of the Drones. JC 619 then Stands tall until his Knee gives out.

"Ahhhh." screeched JC 619 as he held his Leg in Pain.

Spider-Man sees JC 619, and then uses his Webbing to stop a Drone from Attacking JC 619 as Spidey then approaches JC 619.

"You okay man?" asked Spider-Man.

"I think that Move I made took alot out of my Knee." said JC 619 as he tried to get back up, but the Pain continues to hurt JC 619.

Looks like You're gonna have to sit out on this little Dance." said Spider-Man as he then shoots a Cocoon of Webbing onto JC 619,  
and then slings him onto the Wall of the Room.

"How is this gonna help?" asked JC 619.

"You can survey the Battlefield, and relay Messages with us using this." said Spider-Man as he put a Head Set onto JC 619's Head.

"That's why You're Second." said JC 619.

"Second what?" asked Spider-Man as he communicates into the Ear Piece while Fighting afew Drones.

"My Second in Command Spidey." responded JC 619.

"Okay then why?" asked Spider-Man as he then engages in battle with afew other Darkside Drones.

"Simple, Other than the Fact that you saved my Life before, You have been a Team Member for both The New Avengers, and The Fantastic Four so you have alot of Experience when it comes to Teamwork." said JC 619 as Spider-Man finished Webbing up the Darkside Drones he confronted.

"What about Danny boy, Why did you choose him?" asked Spider-Man.

"Like you, He has some experience due to him being Leader of Team Phantom, but Mainly because of his Abilities." said JC 619 as he Directed Spider-Man to see Danny.

Danny is confronted by afew Drones, but then Suddenly disappears. The Drones are confused, but then are Blasted by a Green Ghost Ray. Danny then reappears.

"Danny's Ghost Powers makes him the Teams Stealth Master." said JC 619 as Danny then takes out afew More Drones.

"Allright then, What About Starfire?" asked Spider-Man as Starfire was hovering Above afew Darkside Drones.

"Well, I did have a Crush on her." said JC 619 in a sly manner.

"Really?" asked Spider-Man.

"Nah I'm kidding, Though she is rather cool. Main reason why is because like Danny, She has the Flight Factor down well, but it's her Star Bolts that I had interest in making her the Top Shooter in the Group." said JC 619 as Starfire then hits a Barrage of Darkside Drones to Kingdom Come.

"How was that Rob... I mean JC 619?" asked Starfire, Forgetting about which Team she was on.

"That's Cool Star." replied JC 619.

"And Stitch may I ask?" questioned Spider-Man.

"Simple, Just look at the Little Guy." replied JC 619 as Stitch is shown being confronted by Numerous Darksides.

Stitch then makes a Puppy Dog-esqe Face to the Darkside Drones. The Drones all look at Stitch, and Aww at the Cute Alien until Stitch attacks the Drones.

"Stitch maybe The Cutest Looking Thing that can Kick your Butt 5 Ways to Sunday. His Strength makes him a Vital Member of our Team, Plus he's also pretty Smart." explained JC 619.

After Stitch finished off his Drones, He notices that Jace is about to Grab the Necklace.

"Gabba, JC 619, Batzu Ki!" yelled Stitch to JC 619.

"What was that Stitch?" asked JC 619.

"Jace Steal NecLace!" Responded Stitch in Broken English.

JC 619 sees this, and breaks from the Web Casing.

"Danny, Cover me I'm going after Jace." said JC 619 as he Web Swung over toward Jace.

"Hold up, I can get this guy." responded Danny as he shot a Ghost Ray at Jace.

Jace though uses a Glass Mirror near him, and redirects the Blast at Danny.

"Oh Crud." said Danny as he is hit by his own Ghost Ray, causing him to Crash.

Jace then sees JC 619 coming, and then hits a Powerful Punch, Knocking him into a Wall. Jace then uses another Orb to summon more Darkside Drones as he makes a break for it.

"There's too many of them, We gotta do something take 'em all out at once." said Spider-Man.

"Hmmm... I think I got an idea." said JC 619.

"Stitch, I want you to make a Letter H Symbol thru the Roof of the Builing." Commanded JC 619 to Stitch.

"Eh, Okay." said Stitch as he made a H Shape Hole on the Roof.

"Good, Now Star shoot a Star Bolt Stream through the Hole.

"What's That supposed to accomplish?" asked Danny as begins to get back up.

"In an Age Desperate for a Hero, Comes a Man..... Strong, Lightning Fast, and Unyielding in his Fight for Good." said JC 619.

"Stand Back, There's a Hurricane Comin' Thru!" said a Mysterious Voice.

Just then, A Human Sized Green Hurricane came thru the Roof, as it took out afew Drones. The Hurricane then slowed up revealing a Man wearing a Green, and Black Super Hero Suit, and a Black.

"From the Ashes of Injustice rises The Hurricane, WWE's Resident Super Hero!" said JC 619 in a Heroic Tone.

"Well it seems that You guys have afew Extra Guests here, Looks like I'm gonna get my Excercise Tonight." said The Hurricane as he then ran towards the Drones.

"Wait a Sec, Ain't this guy a Wreslter?" asked Danny.

"You win the Prize, He is Danny Boy." responded JC 619.

"But how can he do all that junk?" said Danny in a Follow Up Question.

"Actually, It really him doing it, Look at his Chest Area." said JC 619 pointed The Hurricane.

Just as The Hurricane attacks the Drones, A Green Amulet begins to Glow. The Hurricane then crashes thru the Drones with a Hurricane Like Force.

"See, While I was checking out the Team Pages, I encountered a small Group of Characters called H-Force." said JC 619.

"Now they are Actual Humans who have Amulets that Activate whenever confronted by a Darkside or if they are in any danger from one as well. Hurricane's Amulet gives him Super Strength, and Giga Impact to hit his Foes with the Force of an Actual Hurricane!" finished JC 619.

"Anybody else on that Team?" asked Danny.

"Just The Nostalgia Critic, He has Super Sonic Blasts, and Mind Warping Powers." replied JC 619.

The Hurricane then Finishes off the Drones, and then approaches JC 619.

"Thanks man." said JC 619 as he Shakes Hurricane's Hand.

"No Prob, Kinda Nice taking out afew of those Punks." replied The Hurricane as he then Flew off.

"JC 619, What happened?" asked DarkMagicianmon through JC 619's Head Set Communicator.

"Jace got away Sir, He took some sort of Necklace too." reported JC 619.

"I see, Report back to HQ immediately." commanded DarkMagicianmon.

"Allright Gang, We gotta head back." said JC 619 as the rest of The Urban Brotherhood followed suit.

Stitch then notices a small Piece of Paper, and picks it up. Stitch then catches up with the Group.

(Author Fighters HQ)

The Urban Brotherhood are talking to DarkMagicianmon in a Conference Room.

"Okay, From what I can comprehend: You Guys confronted Jace in at the Museum, But he sprung some sort of Minion Can that Distracted you long enough for him to escape with just a Necklace?" asked DarkMagicianmon.

"Well if you wanna put it in a Negative Context, Then yes." replied JC 619.

"Any info on what the Necklace was?" asked Starfire.

"Actually Yes, It is known as The Necklace of Pa-Tou-Wei." said DarkMagicianmon as a Hologram of the Necklace appeared on the Table.

"Pa-Tou-Wei? Like the Spitting Sound?" joked Danny.

"Pa-Tou-Wei was an Ancient Emporer of Egypt whom ruled using the Necklace." said DarkMagicianmon.

"What did Rule using only a Necklace?" asked Spider-Man.

"Necklace had supposedly the Ability to obtain the Spirits of the most Powerful Warriors from their Bodies." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Knowing Drake, He's probably going to use it on all of us." said Starfire.

"Danny, Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked JC 619 as him, and Danny headed outside of the Room.

"Eh, Ubaba!" said Stitch as he showed The Urban Brotherhood the Piece of Paper he found at the Museum.

"Good work Stitch, Perhaps we can get some of our Top Minds to check this out." said DarkMagicianmon.

"You disobeyed a Direct Order!" yelled JC 619 to Danny.

"Don't blame me for this!" argued Danny.

The Urban Brotherhood, and DarkMagicianmon then headed out of the Room to see JC 619, and Danny arguing.

"If you had followed Orders, We wouldn't have to be worried about Drake stealing our Souls!" replied JC 619.

"You know what, I don't you!" yelled Danny as he then shoves JC 619 into the Wall.

"I'm not some Minion for a Wanna-Be Captain America." said Danny as he then goes Intagible, and leaves the HQ.

The Remaining Urban Brotherhood Members help JC 619 back up.

* * *

Okay Fans, Odds are the Next Chapter will most likely be the Conclusion to the Story so until then: _**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Heya Fans! Allright, I decided to add one More Chapter after this one here because I didn't want to make this Chapter seem like it was running to long. Anyway, Check it out! I only own myself.

* * *

After the Scirmish between JC 619 & Danny, JC 619 is escorted back into the Room with the Other Members.

"Do you think we should go after him?" asked Starfire, concerned about Danny leaving the Team.

"Let him go, He needs to blow off some steam." replied Spider-Man.

Afew Moments later, Professor Henry Jones Jr. (Indiana Jones) walks into the Room.

"Hey Indy." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Evening DM." replied Henry as he then heads to the Front of the Room.

"As you know, DM had afew CSI-Typed folks to see if they could get some sort of Genetic Lock onto this Darkside your looking for, But there was no traces of DNA on the Paper." Henry began to lecture.

"Instead, The Paper found by Stitch was actually a Set of Instructions on using the NeckLace that was most likely hidden in the Glass Case before Jace got his hands on it." concluded Henry.

"What were the Instructions?" asked JC 619.

"The Istructions somewhat read that when the Newly Born Moon reaches The Zenith of the Sky, The Necklace will be able to absorb the Soul of any Living Soul presented to the Weilder." said Henry.

"Well, Newly Born Moon must mean New Moon, and Zenith is where an Item is considered directly above the Earth." said Starfire.

"Suprisingly there is a New Moon Tonight, but the Key Question is when will the Moon reach it's Zenith?" questioned Spider-Man.

"Ohh... Gubba Ju Epa!" said Stitch as he then grabs a Piece of Paper, and a Pencil.

Stitch then begins to draw a series of odd Scientific Formulas, then gives the Paper to Henry.

"Hmmm... It says that the New Moon will reach it's Zenith at 12:23 a.m." read Henry.

"Good Work Stitch." said Starfire as she patted Stitch on the Head.

"Unfortunately, The Tracer on Jace has most likely deactivated right about now." said Spider-Man.

Just then, A Hologram of Jace appears in the Center of the Room.

"Greetings JC 619, and fellow Mooks." said Jace with a Mocking Smile on his Face.

"Sooo... This is supposedly what a Darkside looks like?" questioned Henry as he looked at the Jace Hologram.

"It varys from AF Member to AF Member." replied DM.

"Boy, Seems like you got an Ugly one Mr. 619." said Henry.

"Will you shut up?!" yelled Jace at Henry.

"Jeeze, A little tempremental isn't he." said Henry as he walked away.

"Anyway, I'm gonna give your little Group a shot at getting the Necklace before it's Activation, Meet me at the Old Observatory Center at the Edge of Town, And no other AF Members! Ciao!" said Jace as the Hologram disapeers.

"Well you heard them, Let's Roll." commanded JC 619 to his Team.

"Wait a Sec, You think this is smart? Jace holds the Cards here it's 11:37 p.m." said DarkMagicianmon as he pointed to a Clock.

"I know DM, Time isn't really on our side, but if you guys show up with us, They'll probably set off some massive trap, and then suck out our Souls like The Walrus sucked out all those Oysters from their Shells." replied JC 619.

"You seem to know Your Alice & Wonderland very well. Allright, but you're gonna need some quicker transportation if you wanna get to the Center." said DarkMagicianmon.

"What do you have in mind then?" said JC 619.

"Here, Put this on your Car's Motor." said DarkMagicianmon as he gave JC 619 some sort of Metalic Cap.

"What the Heck is this gonna do?" asked JC 619.

"It's an Acceleration Boost Cap, It can give your Car advanced Speed that can decrease Travel Time." responded DarkMagicianmon.

"Thanks DM." said JC 619 as he out of the Author Fighters HQ.

JC 619 then puts the Cap onto the Motor, and the Team drives off. Within moments, The Team made it to the entrance of the Observatory Center.

"So... Trap?" asked JC 619 as he got out of the Car.

"Trap." responded Starfire, Stitch, and Spider-Man.

"Figured, race ya inside." said JC 619 as the Team ran inside the Building.

The Team got inside the Building to see that it was 11:55 p.m.

"Allright guys, Knowing how the Necklace needs to be powered up, He's most likely hiding somewhere where the Moonlight could be captured perfectly enough so the Necklace can be Powered correctly." said JC 619.

"So, He must be in the Observatory Room itself, The Dome can open open up wide enough for the Moon's Light can activate the Necklace." replied Spider-Man.

"Neat observation, But you'll never make it in time!" said Jace as he followed it up with a Menacing Laugh.

"Show your self Fiend!" said Starfire as she got ready to shoot a Star Bolt.

"Hold your fire, He's most likely broadcasting his Voice through a Speaker to distract us." said JC 619.

"It doesn't matter where I'm at, By the time you get to me, It will be too late." gloated Jace.

Just then, An Army of Darkside Drones began to circle around the The Urban Brotherhood. JC 619 then sees that the Clock has just struck Midnight.

"Allright, It's Twenty Three Minutes til' the New Moon, we've got a Center full of Drones, Four- Fifths of our Team, it's Midnight, and I'm wearing Glasses." said JC 619 as he was paraphrasing a Famous Quote.

"Hit it!" responded Spider-Man as the The Urban Brotherhood began to battle the Darkside Drones.

The Urban Brotherhood began to battle through the Army, but unfortunately for the Team, The Drones continue to come at the Team. Starfire tries to hit another Star Bolt, but she is then tackled by a Drone.

"Starfire! Spidey help her out!" said JC 619 as his Symbiote Mask slid away to reveal his face.

"I'm having troubles of my own!" replied Spider-Man as he surrounded by Darksides.

Stitch does his best to take out the Numerous Drones with his Strength, but one of the Drones gets the Drop on Stitch, and takes him out.

"Oh crud, I'm on my own then." said JC 619 as he then pulls out his Samurai Sword, Charges at the Darksides, and slashes them apart.

JC 619 continues to Slice trough the Darkside Drones along with Webbing afew others until one of the Drones Sucker Punches JC 619 in the Chest. JC 619 drops his Sword, and falls to the ground in pain. The Darkside Drones then begin to crowd over JC 619 like Vultures over an Animal Carcus. JC 619 then looks up at the Drones, and then spits at one of them as then shuts his eyes. The Drone tries to attack JC 619 when all of a sudden....

"BOOM!!!"

JC 619 looks up to see that numerous Drones have been Vaporized, and the only thing in front of him was Danny.

"Need some help, Captain?" asked Danny as he offered to pick JC 619 up.

"Thanks Man." said JC 619 as Danny helped him up.

"Danny!, You came back!" said Starfire as she hugged Danny.

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Spider-Man.

"Simple, I had a little Tracer put on JC 619 just in case." replied Danny as JC 619 noticed that the Tracer was under his Left Arm.

"What time is it?" asked JC 619.

"It's 12:15." replied Danny.

"Snap! Listen guys, Take care of the Rest of the Drones. I'm gonna go after Jace." said JC 619 as the Symbiote Suit began to reform over JC 619's Face.

"You're alittle banged up, Want one of us to come with you?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'm gonna end this, Even if it ends me." replied JC 619.

"Well atleast take this." said Danny as he gives JC 619 a Thermos.

"Thanks Danny." said JC 619 as he headed towards the Observatory Room.

JC 619 began to hustle as he took out afew Drones with his Samurai Sword. JC 619 opened the Thermos, and drank the Blue Liquid inside as he then entered the Observatory Room. Inside, Jace stood in the middle of the Room smirking.

"I thought you'd never come." laughed Jace.

"Sorry I'm late, Had to take care of afew Pests." replied JC 619 as he put his Samurai Sword aside.

"No matter, You only have Three Minutes until the Necklace is activated. It's all over." smired Jace.

"Bub, I've beaten Wrestlers in under Three Minutes. Yes it was a Video Game, But it's still the same." said JC 619 as lunged at Jace.

The two then begin to battle it out. JC 619 hits afew Punches onto Jace, and then follows it up with Jawbreaker onto Jace. JC 619 tries to grab the Necklace, but Jace grabs his Arm, and flips him onto the Floor. Jace then tries to Stomp on JC 619's Damaged Chest, But JC 619 uses his Webbing to slide under Jace. JC 619 then hits a Drop Kick onto Jace. JC 619 then sees that it's 12:22 a.m.

"Allright, This is all or nothing." said JC 619 as he makes a desperate lunge for the Necklace, but Jace hits a Low Blow Knee onto JC 619. The clock then shows 12:23 a.m.

"Ahhh.... Showtime." said Jace as the New Moon reaches it's highest point. Then The Necklace begins to glow a Bright Red as the Moonlight powers it up.

"Well, It's allready to go, And lookie here, My first Victim." said Jace as he picked up JC 619.

"Any last words?" asked Jace.

"You Ch-Che- Cheated!" said JC 619 as his eyes mysteriously turned white.

Just then, The Necklace activated it's Absorbtion Abilites as a Blusih Spirit is pulled from JC 619's Body. Jace then throws JC 619's Body to the Ground.

* * *

Okay Fans, One more Chapter left. How will it all end? Stay Tuned, In the Meantime: _**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Allright Folks, Here is the Last Chapter of my Third AF Story, Enjoy!!! I only own myself.

* * *

Jace continued to laugh wickedly as JC 619's Body layed Lifelessly on the Ground. The rest of The Urban Brotherhood then burst into the Room.

"Nooooo...!" yelled Starfire.

"JC 619 gone?" asked a saddened Stitch.

"Yes. But don't worry, You'll be just like him in afew Moments." responded Jace.

"Grrrrrrr...." said Stitch as he about to lunge at Jace, but Danny hold him back.

"First though, I'm gonna get rid of this piece of Garbage you call a Leader." said Jace as he looked over at JC 619.

Jace begins to approach JC 619, and is about to grab him until JC 619 opens hit Eyes, and then hits a Quick Codebreaker onto Jace. JC 619 then shockingly bounces back up, and hits a Super Kick that knocks Jace into a Wall, and Knocks him out for a Moment.

"JC 619, You're Alive!" said Starfire as she hugged JC 619.

"But how are you...." asked Spider-Man before being interrupted by JC 619.

"Still Kickin' like a Mule? Simple, With some help from Danny boy over there." answered JC 619.

"Wha?" asked Stitch, Starfire, and Spider-Man.

"You see, It began when Danny & I were outside the Office." began JC 619.

(Flashback)

JC 619, and Danny are both outside of the Office.

"Listen Danny, I know you & I aren't really Heavy Team Players, but I really need you to perform this Secret Solo Mission for me."  
said JC 619.

"Any reason why I'm doing it?" asked Danny.

"You're Part Ghost, and one of only few People who can enter The Ghost Zone. I need you to obtain an Item from the Ghost Zone &  
Bring it to me." said JC 619 as he gave Danny a Photo of the Item.

"Allright, I understand what you want, But how will I find you guys?" asked Danny again.

"Simple, I'll put a Tracer on myself so you can find Me." replied JC 619 as he put the Tracker under his Arm.

"I then told Danny to fake an argument with myself, and pretend to leave the Team so he could head to The Ghost Zone without being interrupted." narrated JC 619 as the Argument Scene was played out again.

(End Flashback)

"The reason why I didn't tell the rest of was that I wanted to keep it as a Surprise especially to Jace over there just in case we couldn't stop him in time." finished JC 619.

"Well it was abit sneaky, but we understand you did it under Noble Circumstances." replied Spider-Man.

"Wait. I have another Question, What was in the Thermos Danny gave to you?" asked Starfire.

Just then Jace got back up, and lunged at JC 619. Jace then grabbed JC 619 by the throat.

"I don't know how you're still alive, but I can just grab your Soul again." said Jace as he began to activate the Necklace, but for some reason, It wasn't working.

"Wha?" asked Jace as the Necklace begins to Malfunction.

"You see Star, If the Necklace can be able to absorb a Soul from a Living Body, I wondered what would happen if it absorbed a Soul that's Body has been dead for awhile." smirked JC 619 as he knocked himself away from Jace's Grasp. and lands on the Floor.

"Sooo.... In other words, You ate a Ghost." said Spider-Man.

"Yep, Tasted like a Vanilla Milkshake in a very odd way." replied JC 619.

"Nooo!!!" screamed Jace as he tried to fix the Necklace, but it then to Glow Heavily.

"Take off the Necklace man, It's your only hope!" said JC 619 to Jace.

Jace tries to rip it off him, but it won't work. Then, The Necklace exploded in a Bright Red Flash that enveloped the Room. Afterwards, The Souls of those who were taken by the Necklace's Power float up towards the Heavens.

"Huh, So that's what happens if you give it a Soul of a Dead Guy." joked Spider-Man.

"I kinda expected that, but with More Flashiness." responded JC 619.

Finally, A Blue Spirit appeared in front of the Team. The Spirit had White Eyes, Black Hair, and was wearing a Whire Shirt, Blue Jeans, and a Yellow Cap.

"Sup there Dan man." said the Spirit as he Fist Bumped Danny.

"Hey there Del, How was the ride?" asked Danny.

"Gotta admit that Thermos was alittle annoying on my Back, but it was kinda relaxing." responded Del.

"Guys, This is Del." said Danny as he introduced Del to the others.

"I remembered the Story about Del since I was a Major Gorillaz Fan, So I had Danny get him since he's the Only Ghost I really know who Passed Away awhile back." explained JC 619.

"Thanks for helping us out man." said JC 619.

"Eh, No Prob for an Old Skool Gorillaz Fan." responded Del with a Smile.

"Uhhh guys?" asked Starfire as she pointed to Jace who was laying on his Back.

"Is he?" asked Danny, questioning if Jace was gone.

"Not quite, He seems to be in a Comatose-like State." responded Spider-Man.

Just then, Jace's Body disappeared into thin air, Leaving only the Necklace.

(Author Fighters HQ)

About an Hour or so Later, The Urban Brotherhood (Minus Del, Whom was set free) was back in the same Room talking to DarkMagicianmon.

"I can see the Mission was a Success." said DarkMagicianmon smiling.

"Yes. The Necklace though is pretty much a busted up Dollar Store Trinket." replied JC 619 as he tossed the Broken Necklace to DarkMagicianmon.

"No matter, I can probably add a new Jewel to it, and give it to Hikari." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Jace is back with the Darksides most likely, but in his State he'll probably won't be a threat anytime soon." said Danny.

"Well Congrats to you The Urban Brotherhood for your First Successful Mission." congradulated DarkMagicianmon.

"Sir, We've just got word that The Meta Breed are causing some trouble at a small Sports Arena outside of Town." said MistressofDawn as she walked into the Room.

"Can anybody get on them before they can cause mischef?" asked DarkMagicianmon to MistressofDawn.

"We'll take care of it." said JC 619 as the Other Member agree as well.

"Allright then, Mistress give them the Directions to the Arena then, Good Luck." said DarkMagicianmon.

The Urban Brotherhood grabbed the Directions from MistressofDawn, headed out of the Building, into JC 619's Car, and drove off.

* * *

And that ends my Third AF Story People. I'm kinda thinkin' of a Plot for a Fourth Story, but I'm still tinkering with it so it's not gonna come out in a week or two. Anyway, _Reviews are Up!_


End file.
